Kazuma Shouji
カズマ |romaji = Shōji Kazuma |image = KazumaShoujiNEXT2.png |gender = Male |birthday = 30 November |blood = B |age = G Season 4: 16 |deck = Shadow Paladin |friends = Chrono Shindou Taiyou Asukawa Tsuneto Tado Kei Nagara Karl Yamaji |relatives = Kazumi Onimaru (Step-brother) |teams = G Season 4: Striders |avatar8 = Dragheart, Luard Dragdriver, Luard |anime appearance = NX Episode 1 |jpva = Shogo Batori |enva = Rylan Strachan }} Kazuma Shouji is one of the main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT anime. He becomes a member of Chrono's new team Team Striders alongside Taiyou Asukawa. Kazuma's Vanguard circle is blue. Appearance He has gray eyes and dark teal hair with a white streak. His casual clothes consist of a blue jacket and a collared, white shirt. His school uniform consist of blue suit, black trousers and white shirt. Unlike most of the boys in the school, Kazuma doesn't wear a tie and keeps his collar button opened. Personality Kazuma is a passionate fighter with a no-nonsense attitude. He berated Chrono for going through the motions and explaining Vanguard's lore because he had heard it before and was disappointed when Chrono refused to explain what Stride and Generation Guarding are until the time came. Kazuma is the type of person who gives up at the first sign of a losing battle, as shown in his fight with Chrono where he abruptly quit, knowing he would've had enough shield to guard if Chrono didn't draw a trigger. His next damage check would've been a heal trigger, as shown when Chrono looked at the top card of Kazuma's deck after he quit. This, however, prompted Kazuma to act possessive, yelling at Chrono for touching his deck. He then regained his composure and left the shop. Biography Kazuma was first seen walking in the school corridor and one of his classmate invited him to join the soccer team but he refused. He is a first year high school student from Tokyo Metropolitan Harumi High School. Though he always takes a frivolous and motiveless attitude, he hides a searing heart. Despite being a novice in cardfighting, it seems that he has a connection to Vanguard from when he was a kid, from when he played with his brother. However losing to Kazumi all the time, and then getting kicked out of the family with his mother seemed to kill his passion for the game for awhile. Deck Kazuma uses a Shadow Paladin deck with Dragheart, Luard as his ace. His deck is well balanced, focusing on aggressively calling and attacking while retiring both his own and his opponent's rear-guards. It also focuses on the Shadow Paladin keyword, Ritual, in order to activate a variety of effects based on the amount of Grade 1 units in his Drop Zone, which he can quickly fill by retiring his own rearguards. Luard's second skill allows him to Stride even if he can't pay the cost while refilling his deck with more Grade 1 cards to call. |grade 0 = *Dragprince, Rute x1 |grade 1 = *Dragwizard, Knies x4 *Abyssal Owl x3 *Black-winged Swordbreaker x4 *Dragsaver, Esras x2 *Evil Refuser Dragon x1 |grade 2 = *Dragwizard, Liafail x2 *Scornful Knight, Gyva x3 *Dragwizard, Morfessa x2 *Dragwizard, Uscias x2 |grade 3 = *Dragheart, Luard x4 *Deathspray Dragon x4 *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla x1 |trigger units = *Death Feather Eagle x2 (Critical Trigger) *Grim Reaper x2 (Critical Trigger) *Abyss Freezer x1 (Draw Trigger) *Howl Owl x4 (Draw Trigger) *Abyss Healer x2 (Heal Trigger) *Illegal Alchemist x2 (Heal Trigger) |generation = *Draganger, Ogma x1 *Dragdriver, Luard x4 *Dark Dragon, Carnivore Dragon x2 *Dark Knight, Ludvik x1 *Dark Dragon, Plotmaker Dragon x2 }} Gallery KazumaShoujiNEXTDesign.png|Kazuma's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT YoungKazumaShouji.png|Young Kazuma CFVG NEXT OP Shouji.png|Kazuma and Luard in Hello, Mr. Wonder land Kazuma & Luard.png|Kazuma and Luard KazumaBlushed.png Kazuma&Haruka.png Kazuma&Hikari.png Kazuma&Yuuna.png KazumaShoujiNEXTU20Cray.png|Kazuma during his fight against Luna Yumizuki in the Under20 Battles Trivia *Kazuma Shouji's official twitter account can be found at https://twitter.com/Ritual_kzm. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 8 Characters